Joseph Euley
|latest = }} Joseph Euley is a man who had an affair with Liseth Ortiz. History At some point, Joseph started an affair with Liseth Ortiz. The affair was eventually discovered by Liseth's ex-Marine husband Cristian who left a voicemail threatening Joseph's life. Joseph eventually broke off his affair with Liseth, something that his mother was aware of. A week after Joseph ended the affair, Liseth attacked him with the knife her husband brought home from the Marines. Liseth killed Joseph with a stab to the neck, then stabbed him fifteen more times in the chest to help frame her husband for the murder. However, the chest wounds were sloppily done and were too shallow for a man of Cristian's size. Liseth's motive was apparently to get rid of both her husband and the man who dared to break up with her so that she could return to her home country of El Salvador. As Liseth planned, Cristian was charged with Joseph's murder. With Cristian's threatening voicemail and his fingerprints on the murder weapon, the prosecution had the evidence to build a compelling case against Cristian. Though Joseph's full autopsy revealed problems with the idea of Cristian being the killer, the results of the full autopsy didn't come back for sixty-two days and the prosecution was working with the preliminary autopsy. With all of the evidence pointing to Cristian's guilt, his public defender pushed Cristian to confess and make a deal. Cristian ultimately falsely confessed to Joseph's murder, claiming that it was self-defense. Because the jury might sympathize with Cristian due to Liseth and Joseph's affair, he was given a deal of manslaughter with an eleven year sentence. Over the next eleven years in prison, Cristian professed everyday that he was innocent of murdering Joseph. Joseph's mother wrote Cristian in prison asking him why killed her son a week after Joseph ended the affair. Cristian also spent a lot of time studying the case and found several things about the murder that the LAPD never thought to look for. Cristian's rage over the injustice he suffered drove him insane and Cristian began plotting revenge on both Liseth for framing him and the LAPD who he blamed as well. During his last three years in prison, Cristian shared a cell with Lewis Wilks whom he extensively claimed he was innocent to. Although Lewis recognized that Cristian had gone insane, from everything Cristian told him about the case in his professions of innocence, Lewis believed Cristian that he didn't kill Joseph. After serving every day of his eleven year sentence, Cristian was released from prison and immediately set out to get his revenge. After a bombing event that killed an LAPD civilian officer, the LAPD identified Cristian through his stolen C4 and learned about his sentence for killing Joseph. After DDA Hobbs reduced his sentence, Lewis Wilks revealed what he knew about Cristian's claims of innocence in Joseph's case and the possibility that Liseth Ortiz was actually the killer. Following Lewis' revelations, the Major Crimes Division had Doctor Morales go over Joseph's autopsy. Morales, who had not performed the original autopsy, found all of the abnormalities in it that pointed to Cristian's innocence and was able to explain why the autopsy did not help Cristian initially. The detectives realized that Liseth really was the killer, but also needed Cristian's testimony to help convict her. While the police were on the phone with Cristian, Liseth was arrested for Joseph's murder and the detectives attempted to convince Cristian to surrender peacefully as they needed him to testify against his wife. Cristian refused to let go of his rage and bombed the Major Crimes murder room in an attempt to get his revenge, but failed to kill anyone before he was subdued and arrested by Lieutenant Andy Flynn. Following Cristian's rampage, he was exonerated for killing Joseph while Liseth faced trial for the murder. However, being exonerated for killing Joseph did not absolve Cristian of the legal consequences he had to face for the two murders he did commit alongside three bombings in his revenge plot. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 * * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased